everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolf and the Cat
In an old log Cabin, a young woman finds herself alone infront of a warm fire place while wrapped in a thick fur blanket...Well, at least that is what it seems until someone takes advantage of the situation. Cast *Cerise Hood *Kitty Chesire Story The soft winter wind echoed through the trees; the light snow continued its rain towards the soft blanket of snow that covered the forest’s floor; the little animals that called the place “home,” scurried off to their destinations to the loving embrace of their families as the all went for a long warm nap with one another. The setting in itself seemed to be perfect place for a young princess and her own personal prince charming could possibly find a way their own personal happy endings. In the midst of the winter tundra, there was a small wooden cabin camouflaged by the white snow that blanketed the forest that surrounded it. Inside the cozy little home were but just a few rooms; many of them had doorways and furniture scratched up by little claws of their inhabitants that could only reach so high. On a fine chilly day like today, the only room that contained any habitants is the living area by the warm cozy flames that danced in the fire placed. Balled up in front of the stone fire place was a small white blanket on a small bear-skin rug. The white cover started to come to life as the small resident that resided inside started to stir. Waking up from her nap, the young woman brought herself into a sitting position; the quilt that covered her body started fall off – revealing her canine ears – and sliding down her bare back, causing her to shiver as a chill ran down her spin. In a daze, her gaze started to scan the empty living room area. According to her mother, the old log cabin was something that had once belonged to the young woman’s great-grandmother – given to her granddaughter the day that Little Red Riding Hood came home with an announcement and a ring on her finger. Though none of the student’s grandparents themselves weren’t too excited about you decision; it was the elder woman that had given her father a chance to prove himself to the Hood family. The old cabin had really shown its age; not only had it been through generations of Hoods – it had met with the claws of young cubs scratching at everything that they could get within their reach. Though the place had its very own share of wear and tear; it still stands up to even the roughest of litters that would be raised in the small little home. Even then, the pack was not home at the moment. Right now, her father had taken her younger brothers and sisters up to a far off section of the forest; to show them how to live off the land during such cold weather. Leaving the empty log cabin to the young hybrid – well, at least that was what she told her family. Taking a smell of the air; the young woman’s eyes turned from a blue-ish to bright gold color. Snapping her head to the side, she turned to the nothingness that was there beside her. “Hello Kitty…” the wolf-hybrid smiled at the empty space next to her. A pair of smiling purple lips appeared hovering in the air. “Oh phooey, Cerise…” the pair of lips pouted to the young woman, “How did you know I was here?” In a flash of glitter; another teen’s figure took existence in front of the young she-wolf – her body as bare as the day that she was magic’ed to life by her father. The black-white haired woman’s eyes returned back to normal. “Isn’t it obvious?” she looked into the other woman’s green eyes. “I’ve marked you,” She answered, “and now you are mine; and I will always know where you are.” She said with a cunning smile that would make her wild ancestors proud of her. “Funny…” the cat-woman smiled as she disappeared in a flash of purple glittered leaving only her smile left in the air. As what remained of her disappeared, Cerise frantically scanned the area trying to find where had her mate disappeared – suddenly, she yelped like a young puppy. Levitating in the air, a disembodied arm had found the young wolf’s sweet spot – her ears. What was the left hand started to stroke the young canine-woman’s ear; sending jolts of shivers through her body. Cerise tried her hardest not let out any more noise – she didn’t even have time to notice the white fur blanket on her legs started to expand as something started to take form inside of it. The lump in the cover started to move through the cloth, moving closer to Cerise’s person. The edge of the blanket started to emerge a smiling single armed Kitty. Moving as smoothly as a cat going after her prey; the purple haired woman crawled herself up the wolf’s body. Pulling her up to eye level to Cerise – positioning herself onto the young girl’s lap – her floating forearm reconnected back to the stump on her left arm. The cat’s fingers continued to go to work on the young canine’s ears, the other girl’s face turning a shade of red. Without even holding back on her onslaught, the feline woman brought her other hand to the back of little red’s head. The wolf threw her head back; gasping in pleasure. With both hands at on the she-wolf’s ears; Cheshire continued to watch as her “mouse” continued to shudder in her fingers – trying her best not to make any noise. “..Now that I have you by the leash,” the purple haired woman smiled deviously, “I’m never gonna let you out of my grasp.” She continued her work on the now red faced “Hood” teen. “You belong to me.” Then it happened- Just like one would expect from a dog; Cerise’s leg started to twitch uncontrollably under the quilt as she started to breath heavily from the petting she was receiving. The cat woman continued her dastardly deed as she watched her mate become all but literal putty at the work of her fingertips. Reaching one hand down the black and white hair; more different kinds of moans started to echo through the warm little cabin in the snow as the blue eyed woman’s legs continued to longer listen to her mind as she shook. For the next few moments, Kitty continued her torture as she continued to gaze upon the pleasure filled face of the wolf. Finally stopping, Cerise’s head jolted back to the woman at eye level almost looking at her as if to ask “Why did you stop?” as if by animal instinct – but it then hit her just what in the world had just happened. Turning redder than any kind of leaves in the fall, her head snapped downwards between the fleshes of the two bare women – trying to avoid any gaze from the cat that had propped herself in her lap. For a moment the two sat in silence – that was until a small chuckle interrupted. “How many times have I told you, Cerise?” Kitty said draping her hands behind the girl’s neck. “You should smile more often.” She said with pride in her tone. “You look better that way…” she said with a deviant smile plastered on her face along with a little playful laugh. Suddenly, she shuddered as she felt arms wrap tighter around her back – and another small laughter came from between the two girls. “Oh, you just keep on laughing, Kitty,” Cerise lifted her head back to her level. “Because, I’m going to make sure you won’t ever lose that smile of yours.” With a hungry golden gaze in her eyes, the wolf smiled as she licked the corner of her lips at the cat. “Is that so?” the green eyed demon tress leaned back in her capturer’s arms as she looked right back at the she-wolf’s eyes. “Then I’m gonna make you howl, little pup.” She said pouncing back towards her prey; causing back animal-hybrid women to fall back onto the thick white quilt in front of the warmth of the fire. Category:Fanfiction